


Bulletproof Heart/Four time Harry Kane gets a hug and one time he gets a kiss

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Killers, Harry Kane is a robot/artificial intelligence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 标题说明一切。防弹心/四次哈里凯恩得到一个拥抱，一次他得到一个吻。杀手/特工paro哈里凯恩是个机器人/人工智能





	Bulletproof Heart/Four time Harry Kane gets a hug and one time he gets a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 上星期比赛的时候大内在解说时说你砍cold and precise，make difficult things look simple。我当时满脑子就是机器人杀手砍，于是立刻produce该哈里砍文学。（虽然文里的砍好像并没有cold and precise，是我的锅。）
> 
> 总之你砍是个莫得感情的机器人，这文可能又名“钢铁直男哈里凯恩与队友的不同互动（草）”
> 
> 凯all+凯梅向。
> 
> 我费了很大劲儿才没把这篇文起名叫爱死亡和机器人（淦（要说你砍是什么机器人的话 大概是 终结者那种感觉（？？）看起来是个人其实底下是人造躯体。
> 
> 写着写着就过于正经，我都不好意思叫这东西CP文，请大家担待了（

1.Heung-Min Son

当韩国人赶来的时候，哈里正坐在地上，他的衬衫被扯得支离破碎，而更加触目惊心的恐怕是他的胸口。弹孔和刀痕交错地出现在肩膀和脖颈的交界处，露出下面一片漆黑坚硬的躯体。孙兴慜面带歉意地“哦”了一声，绕开地板上的尸体和狼藉朝他走来。凯恩看到对方，抬起一条胳膊，孙兴慜觉得自己甚至看到了他手肘处的骨架在移动，他将那人拉起来，不安地用视线扫了扫他正在逐渐愈合的身体皮层，随后抬起手挠了挠头。

“你没事吧？”

“我没事。”凯恩摇了摇头，抬手撸了一把自己的头发，长舒了一口气，“倒是你，你还好吧？”

“我当然没事。”说着，韩国人的面部表情似乎显得轻松了些。他举起手，食指与拇指之间捏着一个大小不超过一平方厘米的小U盘，在凯恩面前晃了两下，“猜猜这是什么？”

“老天。”凯恩笑了一下，“你真是个天才。”

“那也是多谢你。”孙说着将U盘递给哈里，金发的机器人张开嘴，将储存着重要信息的U盘插进自己上颚牙齿间的凹槽里，发出轻微的一声脆响。然后他深吸了一口气，孙看着他，眨了眨眼：“你真的不要紧？”

“你担心太过了，Son。”

“或许吧。”韩国人终于再次笑了起来，“每次看到你这样子我都总是很担心，可能是因为你实在太像人了，所以我总觉得你也会疼。”

说着他也如释重负地叹了口气，脱掉了身上的外套，里面的衬衫已经全部被紧张的冷汗浸湿，后背甚至能看到一片深色的痕迹。

“既然你没事了，那抱一个？”说着他张开双臂，朝着凯恩笑着道。凯恩闭上眼睛，浅笑了两声：“天啊。”

“来嘛，抱一个。”

于是凯恩弯下身去，将对方搂进怀里。孙拍了拍他的肩膀，在他的耳边轻声说道，“就是这样，好兄弟。”凯恩笑起来了，闭着眼睛，用指尖底下的人造神经感受着韩国人背后的汗湿，聆听着他还未完全平复的心跳。于是他拍了拍对方的后背，又安慰似的抚摸了两下，试图抚平对方过于紧张的情绪和分泌过多的肾上腺素。直到过了一会儿，他听到那人将头埋在自己肩膀里，叹了口气，才再度开口：“咱们走吧？”

“对。”孙从他怀里钻出来，点了点头，“咱们走吧。”

说着他重新穿上外套，一只手握成拳头，轻轻地碰了碰凯恩的胳膊。凯恩也跟着他笑起来，抬起手摸了摸他的肩膀。两人肩并肩地趁着月色走出内部已然一片狼藉的建筑。就在这时，孙兴慜抬起头，看到凯恩的头发底下，有一片微小的缺损。

“那是怎么回事？”

“什么？”凯恩顺着孙的手指，很快就明白他是在说自己的额头，“哦，有人从后面攻击我，留下了那个。我头上的这片皮层恢复得总是比较慢，没事的。”

“等一下。”

凯恩愣了一下，眼看着孙兴慜低下头，在自己的长外套里翻找起来，很快就在口袋的深处找到了一小片有些皱巴巴的创可贴。上面是卡通猫咪的形象，凯恩稍微皱了一下眉，刚想发问，就眼看对方撕开那篇创可贴，将它贴到了自己额头上。

“呃——Son，其实——”

“这样看起来好多了。”

说着，韩国人又露出那露着牙齿，眯着眼睛，仿佛与太阳有同等能量的温暖笑容。凯恩于是抬头摸了摸自己额头上的卡通创客贴，叹了口气。

“多谢。”

“不客气。”

说着，韩国人又一次将胳膊搭上他的肩膀，两人勾肩搭背地走向了黑夜的深处，即黎明升起的地方。

2\. Christian Eriksen

“你能听见我吗？”

“能。”蹲在阁楼上的丹麦人再一次校准了一下镜片，“哦，我看见了。”

“你看见了什么？”

“嗯——对面的狙击手。”

“你觉得他发现你了吗？”

“我不觉得。”埃里克森说着，往窗口后面又躲了躲，“他一定是个菜鸟。”

“别这么刻薄，Chris。”

“我不是刻薄，Harry，只是在陈述事实。”通讯器里随之传来一声轻笑，好像那人也被自己的话逗笑了一般，“你准备好了吗？”

“好了。”

埃里克森安静地蹲在房屋内，直到五分钟左右之后，他的通讯器才再次传来了熟悉的声音：“有人来了。”

“在哪儿？”

“三米之内，好了，我看见了，一辆黑色的路虎，就在楼底下，马路对面。”

埃里克森立刻重新抓住手里的枪，快速地对焦了楼下的景象，发出了一声感叹：“哦……我看见了。”

“那就好。”

说罢，凯恩便拎起箱子朝车子走去，脸上带着礼貌的微笑。他敲了敲车顶，副驾驶的窗子便被拉下来，一只黑色的手套从里面伸出，与凯恩同样戴着手套的相握，意图从对方的手里接过箱子。

车子当然是防弹的，埃里克森眯起眼睛，轻咳了两声。凯恩接受到信息，在心里缓缓地叹了口气。于是当对方的手碰到自己的一瞬间，他忽地反手抓住那人的手腕，一脚踹上路虎的车门，亮出袖口的枪管，直接朝着车内开枪。一声闷哼过后，驾驶座上的司机已然魂归九天。埃里克森望着楼下的景象，一边发出细碎的咂舌声，一边在自己的目镜后面摇着头。

一个红点忽地闪过地面，埃里克森知道那是对方的狙击手行动了，他稍许犹豫了一下枪所对准的位置。就在凯恩和车前的保镖们争斗的当口，车后很明显已经准备好了暗度陈仓。另一辆车立即飞速赶来，从车上下来四五个保镖，加入了对付凯恩的阵营，同时车后的目标对象终于在掩护下下了车。埃里克森眯起眼睛，将准星对准了对方。

两声枪响同时响起。埃里克森立刻调整目镜，转移方向。尽管他并看不见，可他已然能想象对面狙击手震惊的目光。就在那人还能做什么反应之前，埃里克森已经第二次扣动扳机。另一声枪响之后，又一座身躯倒了下去。

街上不断传来闷响和激斗的声音，埃里克森快速地收拾好装备，以迅雷不及掩耳之势抛下了楼，同时掏出藏在胸口的手枪，靠在楼底的大门后，偏过头稍稍瞥了一眼外面的战况。随后悄无声息地探出枪口，射杀了今天的第三个目标对象。

街道再一次变得安静起来。

埃里克森大喘了两口气，从地上站起身，推开铁门，缓缓地走了出来。凯恩正站在马路中间，双手摊开，脚底下还是刚才埃里克森一击毙命的那具尸体。

“我自己也能解决的。”

“感激点，小子。”埃里克森将枪放回胸口，从另外一边掏出了酒壶，用力吞了一口，神色却还是那副波澜不惊的模样。“我去检查一下他死了没。”

凯恩跟了过去，早在埃里克森蹲下之前，他便给出了答案：“扫描完成。呼吸和心跳都没了，大脑也确认死亡。他死透了。”

埃里克森转头看向他，凯恩耸了耸肩：“我还能说什么？感激点。”

丹麦人笑着摇起头来，他的目光稍稍往下滑了一些，看到对方胸口处的一处弹孔，皱了一下眉：“唔，看来那个菜鸟的枪法还行。”

“是。”凯恩低头看了看那儿，“如果我真的是人类，恐怕这会儿早没了。”

埃里克森沉默了几秒，才伸出手，将温热的手掌放到凯恩开了个弹孔的胸口那儿，像是想要感受什么东西一样。然后他摇了摇头：“太奇怪了。”

“真的？”

“每一次看到你这个样子，都让我——”丹麦人绞尽脑汁地在脑海中搜索着合适的用词，“震惊。”

二人之间忽然陷入了沉默，就在凯恩刚想说些什么时，埃里克森突然走了过来，毫无预警地抱住他，将头埋在他的肩膀内。一时间，哈里只听得到搭档沉重的呼吸。思考了一番此时应作出的合理回应，于是他缓慢地将双手举起，环住对方的腰部，让这个姿势维持了些许几秒。没过多久，丹麦人便自己抬起头来，晃了晃脑袋，松开对方在自己腰上的手，从他的怀里挣脱出来了。

“咱们最好在有新的麻烦找上门来之前赶紧跑路，对吧？”埃里克森说着将领口往上拉了一圈，掩盖住口鼻，又将毛线帽朝下拉了拉，只露出一双漂亮的眼睛，“走吧。”

凯恩立刻跟上丹麦人的脚步，小跑上前与他并行起来。埃里克森的眼角余光瞟到他，眼神忽然放松了几许，伸出手来，拍了拍他的后背。

3\. Dele Alli

德勒抬起胳膊，掩住自己的口鼻，在内手肘处的衣服处闷声打了个喷嚏。

“老天爷。”他浑身像小狗抖水一样抖了抖，“这儿太冷了。”

“这儿有十五摄氏度。”凯恩接话道，转头望向他，“你不应当觉得冷的。”

“真的吗？”德勒又吸了吸鼻子，“我感冒了也说不定。”

“或者你只是太激动了。”凯恩头靠在身后的墙上，伸出一只手去，微笑着拽了拽德勒的帽子，“冷静些，Del。”

“你或许是对的，我觉得我的胃里有蝴蝶在飞。”德勒皱了皱鼻子，“但那是好现象，对吧？”

“我想是的。”

“我们还要在这个地方待多久？”

“直到目标对象来。”

黑发男孩的手啪地落在自己的左半边脸上：“天啊”

像是忍受不了这般无聊一般，他的目光在桌面上扫了一圈，接着拿起那个已经几乎空了的盐罐，从座位上站起来，走到吧台旁边，靠着柜台和后面的女招待聊起天来。又过了一会儿，他走回来了，手里还拿着一罐装满的盐。他坐会座位上，拧开盖子，将盐尽数倒在了深色的桌面上。凯恩眼看着他在盐堆里用手指写着自己的名字，写到最后，盐有些不够了，他就擦掉了之前的字迹，重新写了一遍。凯恩安静地观察着他，嘴角露出了不易察觉的微笑。

“我这儿还有些空档。”德勒说道，“想让我把你的名字也写上去吗？”

说着他捏起一根牙签，像别香烟那样把它别在耳朵后面，然后又拿起另外一根，在盐堆的下方，用小竹签开始划拉凯恩的名字。凯恩愣了住了，随后莫名地咳嗽了两声，坐直身体，稍稍前倾，像是在倒着阅读德勒名字底下的那一排小字。就在写到一半时，德勒突然抬起头：“怎么了？”

“什么？”

“你在看我。”

“我在看你写我的名字。”

“不，你在看我。”德勒眯起眼睛，“我头发上有什么东西吗？”

凯恩再次语塞了。 

“……没有。”他回答道，“你头发挺好的。”

“哦，那就没事。”说着他再次低下头去，开始专注于自己的食用盐艺术大业。

凯恩突然感到身体里有什么在转——很有可能是风扇，因为他听见了嗡嗡作响的声音。一瞬间，他开始希望德勒不要听见那响声，或者就算听见了，也不要以为那是他身上风扇转动而发出的声音。这使他的目光一时之间不知道该往哪儿放，在房间里上下左右游弋了好久，与此同时，德勒似乎觉得光用盐有些单调，还要加些胡椒粉做装饰才成。就在他忙着用胡椒粉给盐里挖出来的字幕镶边时，凯恩突然推了推他：“来了。”

年轻的英国男孩眼睛突然亮了起来，他缓慢地坐直身子，稍稍侧头朝后面看了一眼。凯恩忽而探测到他身体里的激素陡然下降，就在那一刻，刚才还激动得手脚发冷，情绪焦躁的男孩突然变得无比冷静，这让哈里有些惊讶。随后，德勒转回目光来，一双眼睛望着他：“咱们速战速决，怎样？”

“我不介意。”凯恩说着，从座位上站起了身来。

墙上的时钟走了十五分钟。凯恩扯了扯胸前POLO衫的领子，转过头去找德勒，却四下都看不见他的身影，就在他想出声喊人时，他寻找的人从吧台后面缓缓站了起来。他低着头，目光落在地板上，凯恩走过去，只看到那个女招待倒在地上死了，眼皮和鼻梁骨上有一点新鲜的血迹。凯恩的目光落到德勒手上还在流血的伤口，张了张嘴，却又不知道怎么开口了。

“她的眼睛还睁着。”德勒站在那里，面无表情地说道，但是他的声音听起来却格外不对劲，“我告诉过她让她赶紧离开的。”

凯恩抿着嘴站在那儿，伸出手，沉默着拍了拍他的肩膀。

德勒的手还流着血，但他似乎并没把它放在心上，他只是一言不发地从吧台后面走出来，在一旁的桌子上坐下。他的嘴角撇了下来，眼睛也沉着，凯恩一言不发地走到他身后。他有些手足无措了，同样的事情并不是没有在以前发生过，只是没有人像德勒这样情绪化。他们往往都会对被无辜牵连的死者表达歉意，除此之外再无其他。这对凯恩来说多少有些方便——因为他实在是不会安慰人。

唯独在此刻，作为人工智能的劣势展露无遗。从原理和表现方式上，他能理解什么是痛苦，但这并不代表他能感受得到此时正在人类身体和精神上所发生的细微变化。因此他只能把手放在德勒的肩膀上，试图通过这种方法来起到安慰的作用。

这就是德勒阿里总是让他觉得很头疼的一点。他充分地了解机器人在情感方面的劣势，因此不断地发出各种错误的信号，让凯恩产生不正确的判断，随后又看着他的窘相取笑他，把这当做一种少年人的娱乐。还有的时候，就是像现在这样，他并不是在捉弄凯恩，可效果和捉弄凯恩也没有什么区别。凯恩依旧不知道该做些什么，因此最后，他只是缓缓地蹲下身去，伸出双臂，将男孩的头放在了自己的肩膀上。

他能听见男孩的心跳和脉搏，剧烈得从身上每一个布着血管的地方传递出来，震得凯恩觉得自己仿佛与他同频了。他的身体沉重地倚靠在他身上，头埋在那儿，凯恩检测着他身体内的数值和变动，随时观测德勒有没有稍微好受一点。过了许久，他才终于恢复了平静，从凯恩的身体里抬起头来，长长地呼出了一口气。

“你觉得好一点了吗？”凯恩问道。

“不。”德勒吸了吸鼻子，“我的右手疼死了。”

凯恩于是拉起他没受伤的那只手，将他从椅子上拉了起来。

“我们回车上吧。”他说道，“车上有消毒药水和绷带。”

4\. Erik Lamela

情况不妙。

他砸开摇摇欲坠的木门，就听见里面传来一声惨叫。所幸，那惨叫并不是从他不希望惨叫的人口中发出来的。拉梅拉站在屋内，手里还握着那根注射器，最后一名士兵在他的手刃之下轰然倒地，连句闷哼都没有。

阿根廷人用西班牙语骂了句脏话，把注射器插回腰上的绑带里，朝着哈里走了过来。

哈里伸出手来接他，然而拉梅拉却没有去握他的手，反而在他面前站住，深吸了一口气，当他带着沙意地从喉咙里挤出那句话之后，凯恩就已经多少意识到情况的严重性了。

“我不觉得我能走了。”他平静地说道，好像在说“今天下雨了”一样，“可能需要你帮帮我。”

说着他指向自己的腿，哈里的目光朝下看去，只见黑色的裤子那儿染了一片深色，拉梅拉挑了挑眉：“有个子弹卡在那儿，我刚给自己打了镇痛，但可能撑不了很久了。”

凯恩点点头，他立刻意会了拉梅拉的意思，因此他转过身去，稍稍蹲下，让龇牙咧嘴的阿根廷人趴到他的后背上。阿根廷人的双手抓着他硬邦邦的肩膀，止痛的作用正在逐渐消失，对方将头埋进他的颈窝里，开始像困兽一样呻吟起来。

“我们很快就能回去了。”凯恩试图安抚他，同时开了监测器以方便观测拉梅拉身上的异常。对方又凶狠地用母语骂了句脏话，同时已经因为天气和疼痛开始泛冰的手指绞在他的身躯上，凯恩只能加快了脚步。

这次的任务艰险异常，他俩还能全身而退凯恩都觉得算是个奇迹。他的胸腔被人撕破了一大片，半片骨架都露了出来。他想自己大概也受了不少伤，因为躯体损坏警告一直不停地朝着他的主程序发送通知，并且他也能感觉到，身体的一部分已经运行得不太灵光了。

拉梅拉是个不常示弱的人，此时趴在凯恩肩头蜷着身体因疼痛而呜咽，已经是他能允许自己做到的极限了。他肯定真的很难受，凯恩想。他没有“难受”的概念，他只知道自己的机体会损坏，损坏到一定程度会停止运行，可是他没有所谓“痛感”的概念。而根据人类的描述，那东西理论上来说就是他的损坏警告，唯一的区别就是，他可以在看到警告之后将它从运转系统里划走，而人类似乎无法驱赶他们的痛感。

凯恩没放慢自己的脚步，但还是稍稍回头瞥了一眼拉梅拉。对方正死死扣着他的身体，挤压得他肩头的皮层都变了形。凯恩不确定自己应该说些什么来分散他的注意力，还是就让他自己这么一个人静静。或许再来一阵麻醉会是更好的选择，于是他小心翼翼地问道：“需要我再给你打一针镇痛吗？”

“不用——没事。”拉梅拉勉强地回答道，然后就没再说一句话了。

凯恩不再多言了，他当然理解拉梅拉不想过多使用镇痛的决定，而且就眼下的情况来看，继续与他交流也不是什么明智的选项，因此他只是转过头去，继续朝着指定的方向行进着。整个过程中，拉梅拉都只是掐着他的机体，冰凉的指尖用力地陷进去，仿佛要穿透他的皮层。凯恩突然非常庆幸于自己感受不到疼痛，因为拉梅拉的手劲虽说不会带来什么实质性的损害，但根据力道判断应该会很疼。

大约过了五分钟后，他们终于到了转接的地点。一辆伪装成卡车的载具停在路边，凯恩二话不说，刷开了车后的门锁。拉梅拉的意识终于在这个时候重新集中起来，他在一片还不甚清晰的感知中模糊地听见凯恩喊道：“他受伤了……！”

凯恩眼看着他们将拉梅拉平放在急救板上，吸氧器立刻到位，阿根廷杀手的双臂被交叉着放在胸口，有人割开了他的裤子，底下是一条血淋淋的痕迹，凯恩在一旁坐下，头靠着车厢的内壁，平静地注视着这一幕。

忽然他看见阿根廷人朝他眨了眨眼，艰难地挪动着自己的嘴唇，把面罩上都喷上了一层白雾。凯恩试图阅读他的口型：“谢谢。”

“不用谢我。”凯恩笑着摇了摇头，“如果情况反过来，你也会做一样的事的。”

拉梅拉不由得笑了，笑意是从他的眼睛里传出来的，似乎在嘲笑凯恩这过于俗气的回答。凯恩伸出手去，捏了捏拉梅拉放在肩膀上的手指。

“会好起来的。”他说道，“都会好起来的。”

5\. Ryan Mason

他有段时间没去看梅森了。

这对他来说其实是件好事，就像如果你一年都没有去看过医生，你会觉得这算得上是一件大成就。不过凯恩私底下其实是希望自己能多见一见梅森的。和这位机械师在一起，让他有种说不出来的感受。

他走进梅森的工作室，远远地就看见了对方穿着白大褂的身影。他从他进门的那一刻就知道他进来了，但直到凯恩朝他走进之前，他都没有回过头。随后，他才看着金发蓝眼机器人杀手，嘴角露出了一个微笑。

“下午好，Harry。”

“你也是。”

他们交换了一个短暂的拥抱，梅森戴着手套的那只金属义肢拍打着他的后背，而另一条属于人类的胳膊则圈着他的腰。凯恩不由得想和他多抱一会儿，但还是很快结束了这个礼节性的拥抱。他像往常一样坐到屋子里那张躺椅上，缓缓地躺下，等待梅森去取用他的工具。

“最近还好吗？”

“也就还行。”凯恩笑了笑，“和以前没什么大分别。”

“你总是这样，是吧？”

梅森笑出了声，共振的声音甚至牵扯到了他左脸颊的补片，发出些不常有的震动声。而他黑色的卷发底下，那只戴着辅助镜的人造眼睛也些许地动了动。哈里就这么望着他，眨着眼睛，也跟着发出些毫无意义的笑声。

“好了，让我来看看……”梅森打开扫描仪，看了一眼内部的结构，不由得皱起了眉头，“你这次损坏有些严重啊。”

“我知道。”

“否则你也不会来找我了，对吧。”

“Ryan……”凯恩想辩解几句，就被梅森捏住了下巴，将头朝着一边侧去，同时梅森松开椅子上的绑带，示意他把四肢套进来：“别动。”

“有时候我会想你要真的只是个机器就好了，那样我在修理你的时候只要把你关机就好。”梅森笑着跟他说道，“但我没法真的关掉你，所以——”

“这说明我比普通的机器稍微有意思一些。”凯恩侧着脸说道，梅森又笑了，他的那只金属手正碰着凯恩的手腕，让凯恩忍不住想看一眼。

谁都没想到梅森从那场意外里活了下来，实际上，他立刻就没了心跳了。但大脑却还活着，搜救队将他拖进急救室进行紧急治疗，最终捡回了他半条命。在从长久的昏迷中清醒过来之后，梅森意识到，他虽然仍旧活着，但却不再是以人类的样子活着了。

他半边的头颅受损，没了一只眼睛和一条胳膊，至于受到损害的其他器官，他甚至都不敢去看报告来确认。长达三个月以来他无法离开床铺，活着对他来说仅仅只是活着，而没有任何其他的意义。

就是在那个时候他开始改造自己的。

梅森的人手缓慢地修复着哈里身体里的硬组织，而凯恩只是侧着头用余光打量他，他盯着他属于机器的那部分身体，又盯着他属于人类的那部分。然后目光缓缓下滑，落到了他的左臂，那条金属制的胳膊，连着他的心脏。

他耐心地等着梅森处理完他机体上的问题，松开他的绑带，便从椅子上坐了起来。随后他便拉住了正打算把仪器归回原位的梅森，示意他过来，和自己坐在一起。

梅森有些疑惑，但还是坐下了。随后，凯恩便抬起了自己的手，缓缓地放在了梅森的左胸上，那儿没有跳动，也没有温热。没有任何人类的气息。梅森低头看了一眼他的手，又抬起头：“怎么了？”

“我在想你的心脏。”

梅森忍不住无奈地笑了：“你知道我俩身上装的其实是同一样东西吧。”

“我知道。”凯恩回答道，“可我还是——我自己也解释不清楚。”

“唔，我能理解。”

梅森的心是一颗能量源，更准确地说，是一颗微缩版的白鹿巷。他的心脏和这座基地使用着相同的驱动源，与凯恩的独立能源略有不同的是，他需要基地本地的能源供给，因此他的生命，实际上是于基地连接在一起的。

“我觉得这很美。”他还记得梅森第一次和他讲这件事的时候，“这样一来，我就和白鹿巷共用一个心脏了。这不是很美妙吗？”

于是此时凯恩将手放在那颗心脏上，沉默着，感受着它，然后又将手放到他的颈侧，感受着那儿微弱的跳动，梅森眨着眼，像是明白但又不明白他要做什么。

“你能给我一个拥抱吗？”他突然毫无预警地问道，梅森挑起眉，随后笑了：“当然。”

于是他伸出双臂，搂住了面前的人。梅森的头靠在他胸口靠近锁骨的地方。他那没有知觉的半边脸与哈里人造的肌肤相接，他的视线转了转，落到对方刚被自己开线过，现在正在缓慢自愈的胸口上。有一颗白色的能源发着微弱的光，卡在他的胸腔之间。他突然笑了起来，摇了摇头，盯着那颗防弹的心脏，侧过头，闭上另一只眼睛，将两片没有温度的嘴唇缓缓地覆盖了上去，吻了吻它。

他感觉到机器人的身体顿了一下，随后圈着他的双臂陡然收紧，他自然地把双臂抬了起来，圈住那人的脖颈，随后同样没有温度的两瓣嘴唇落了下来，在他发间的那条金属与肌肤相接的缝线上，细碎地布下了一片吻。


End file.
